


But It's Christmas!

by monroesherlock



Series: Tumblr Junk [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, art students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Supernatural Team Free Will Secret Santa on Tumblr.</p><p>Dean and Cas are art students living in New York trying to figure out what they’re going to do for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the chance to post this here!

 

Dean can honestly say that Cas, well, he looks ridiculous. Where Sam dug up the sweaters, he’ll never know. Hell, he’s not sure he wants to know. Then again, if the opportunity arises to light the lot of them on fire, he supposes he’ll have to take it.

"I was told this was a sort of family tradition?" Castiel does that little head tilt that sends Dean’s heart pounding. He tries to smile though he’s sure it comes out as some sort of grimace.

"Yeah, um, some families do that. The ugly sweater thing, that is." Dean rubs the back of his head. "Sam and I have never had the occasion."

"Sam told me that you all do this every year.” Castiel was getting that pinched look on his face. The one he got whenever he knew he’d been had.

It’s not the worst Dean has seen this year. This one’s fire engine red, long sleeves decorated with candy canes and green ornaments in an alternating pattern. What he can only assume to be a fat Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is sitting front and center on top of a mountain of presents that dwarfs the Christmas tree next to it.

"I have no idea where my brother found that but he didn’t get it from us." Dean rubs his forehead. "It’s not really a family tradition or anything. You can totally take it off it you want." He wants to smack himself. ‘You can take it off if you want’? Honestly, it’s like he wants to screw himself over.

Dean and Cas have been friends for what feels like forever. They met in high school, Dean forced to take an art class and Cas, there of his own free will. Cas’ dad has moved to Lawrence for work and dragged the kids who hadn’t gone off to college with him. Castiel hated the small town.

He and Dean hadn’t quite gotten along at first, Dean’s tendency to speak first and think later effectively ruing any hope of a good first impression. However, as time moved on, the two quickly became inseparable. When Dean turned 18, he was surprised to receive his acceptance letter from Parsons School of Design in New York. Castiel had taken his essay for the University of Kansas and his portfolio of work and submitted it.

“You’ve been accepted. So have I! We can go together!” Castiel had said, his blue eyes alight with joy. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Cas…I can’t just leave Sammy. You know how he and my Dad are.” Dean had protested.

Castiel’s smile didn’t waver. “I talked to Sam, this was his idea. I agreed.”

“Cas…this is a terrible idea. I can’t go all the way to New York. I can’t…Cas. I’ll flunk out.”

“Dean, you’re amazing. You’ll be a star there, I know you will. And you don’t want me to go all the way to New York by myself, do you?” And Cas gave him _that_  smile. The one that Dean could never refuse.

“You know my dad’s not going to like this right?”

—

John hadn’t liked it one bit. When Dean told him about the acceptance letter, John had snorted. He’d thought Dean was joking.

“So what? You think you’re just gonna run off to some fucking happily ever after? Dean, have you fucking seen the job market? No. You’re gonna work at auto shop. You’ve always wanted to work at the shop.”

“Well Cas and I-”

John groaned. “Of course. Of course he’s involved with this. He’s been twisting your head around since the day you first met him. Now you’re suddenly gay-”

“Bisexual, dad. The term is  _bisexual._ You would know that if you listened to me for  _once-_ ”

“Oh, so now I don’t listen to you? Did  _Cas_ tell you that too?”

“You know what, fuck this! And fuck you! I’m going to bed.” Dean stormed out of the living room, his feet stomping up the stairs to his room.

“You watch your mouth!” He heard his father shout before he slammed his bedroom door shut.

Dean was on the phone in a matter of minutes.

“He wasn’t happy was he?” Castiel sighed over the line. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t go. You got a scholarship and I can rent an apartment. We can be roommates. We can make this work, Dean.”

“My dad will never let me go.”

“You’re eighteen. Dean, he can’t stop you. For once, do something for  _you._ ”

A week after graduation, they were in New York. One of Cas’ older brothers had lived there for a while and was more than happy to let them use his old apartment. Sam had sent Dean off with a potted bonsai tree and a huge smile.

“Don’t worry about me and Dad. I can handle this for a few more years. I know you’d do the same thing for me.” Sam had forced the plant into his hands and sent him on his way.

Dean rarely went home for the holidays, the animosity between him and his father slowly dimming to a slow simmer.  

—

"Dean, Dad wants to know if you’re coming home this year or not. I’m running out of convenient non-answers to give him. When are you gonna tell him you’re staying in New York?" Sam’s voice is frantic on the other end of the phone. He’s all grown up and studying to be a lawyer at Stanford. John hadn’t been too happy about that either.

"Have you told him that you’re spending the holidays with Jess and her family?" Dean counters snidely. He already knows the answer.

"No! I was hoping that you’d, you know, do that when you called him."

"And disappoint him twice? No way. You’re on your own this year, Sammy." Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just suck it up and admit that you’re blowing off family Christmas for your girlfriend and I’ll come behind you and say I’m too busy to go. Dad will drink himself into a stupor, probably call us each on Christmas and tell us what shit kids we are and we’ll move one. Easy peasey. Come on kiddo, play your part."

"You’re a piece of shit, Dean."

"Aw I love you too. Now chop chop before he starts calling me too." Dean swipes his finger across the screen ends the call. He can almost hear Sam’s groan of frustration.

"You’re not too busy this year to go home for Christmas. You said you were just staying here to finish the planning for the January senior show opening. You finished your individual pieces months ago." Castiel has never been a fan of lying, even less so when it’s Dean who’s telling the lies.

"Yeah well, you’ve met my dad. Christmas has always been kind of a disaster when he’s involved. Bobby and Ellen stopped coming years ago and Sam actually has a place to go this year so I’m not obligated to be there. Works out perfectly. And hey, don’t look down your nose at me, what about your parents? And your big family Christmas?"

"Everyone’s spread really thin this year. It’d be just me, my father, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael." Dean winces for him. "You can see why I’m not too keen to rush home." Castiel shrugs and plops down onto the couch next to him.

"So looks like it’s me and you this year?" Dean sent him a wry smile. The corner of Castiel’s mouth quirks up.

"I get the feeling it’s going to be all B-rated movies and bad take out."

Dean lets out a laugh. “Sounds like a plan.”

—

The next day is Christmas Eve. Castiel wakes to the sound of Dean pacing around the kitchen.

“No dad, that’s not what this is about! She’s his girlfriend! He’s allowed to spend the holidays with her!” So Sam left Dean to break the news after all. Castiel lets out a small yawn and pushes the blankets off of himself. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and gets to his feet.

“Dean?” He calls.

“Yeah, hold on a sec, Cas!” Dean shouts back. Castiel walks into the kitchen, his feet dragging slightly.  Dean’s stopped pacing and has instead taken to tapping his foot repeatedly on the tiled floor.

“Dad, c’mon. Don’t be like that. I’ll be home soon okay, I just have some things to take care of.” He groans into the phone. “Yeah, I understand. I don’t want you to be alone either. Un huh.” He waves his hand towards the coffeemaker. Castiel is pleased to see that it’s already on and bubbling. He nods his head in silent thanks.

Dean’s on the phone for a few more minutes before he hangs up in a huff. “God, I can’t believe him.”

“In his defense, you are lying to him.” Castiel pulls two mugs down from the cabinet and pours them both some coffee.

“Yeah, don’t help.” Dean snorts. He takes the mug from Cas’ outstretched hand. “I really do have some shit I need to get done. Benny wants to talk about the installation. We have a lot to get done.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Benny can wait.” Castiel replies primly. “I swear, you two make the rest of us look so lazy.”

"Are you wearing another one of those sweaters? What, did Sam send you a whole bundle?" Dean says as he comes out of his bedroom. Cas hadn’t actually been pay/ing attention when he’d gotten dressed so he really had no idea.

Castiel takes another sip of his coffee and glances down at himself. “Yeah, I guess he did. This one isn’t too bad is it?”  It’s an eggshell white with a sprig of mistletoe stitched onto the front and the words  _Kiss Me Tender_ written underneath. If it wasn’t for the red ornaments on the sleeves, he wouldn’t have thought it a Christmas sweater.

"Wow no I guess this isn’t that bad at all." Castiel sighs demurely. "Oh well Balthazar called me and I’m going to go meet him later today. You’ll be fine without me?”  Dean freezes, his lips stopping just a few inches away from the rim of his coffee mug.

“Balthazar? Your ex-boyfriend, Balthazar?” Dean grinds his teeth as he says the name. He’d never cared for Balthazar.

“Yeah! He’s back in town. Can you believe it? He wants to take me out for lunch for the holidays.” A small smile pulls at Cas’ lips. “It’ll be good for me to get out of the apartment.”

“Oh, so are you guys like, going out again?” Dean’s rubbing the back of his head, all the mirth gone from his face.

Castiel shrugs. “Who knows? Maybe. It’s been awhile.” Castiel doesn’t really see himself dating Balthazar again. It’s really difficult to be in a relationship when you spend the entire time pining for someone else. “Have you seen my boots? There’s snow outside and I’d like to keep my socks dry.”

Dean points to the door, Castiel’s black boots sitting next to the mat. “Thanks. I’m gonna go ahead and get a head start. We’re supposed to be meeting at noon.” Castiel’s at the front door, already sticking his right foot into one of his boots and tying up the laces.

"Cas, wait."

Castiel stops short, the boot dropping from his hands.

"Dean?  Is something wrong?" He asks. He looks over Dean’s shoulder to check the clock. Balthazar will be waiting for him.

"Don’t go. Don’t meet with him. Stay here. Stay here with me." Dean’s voice is small, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Castiel’s breath catches in his throat. He and Dean have been friends for years and he’s never once considered that Dean might return his feelings. Dean’s bare foot taps against the tile floor of the kitchen, his nervousness clear for all to see. Castiel is afraid. Is he misreading this? He doesn’t want to lose this friendship over his dumb feelings.

"No Cas, please don’t do this. I was-I was really stupid. I just I always imagine that you’re going to be here with me and never with someone else. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Stay with me  _please_.”

Castiel is taken aback. He looks down at the floor, at the boots he was only moments from putting on and now he wonders, should he call Balthazar? He’s waited for Dean for  _four_  years. Since  _high school_  and now he’s got a chance with a great guy. But he knows, he knows that that’s not Dean. Dean’s the one who makes him smile, makes him laugh.

Hell, they ran away to New York together. He knows he’ll follow Dean anywhere.

"Dean, I don’t know if I can do this. You’ve blowing hot and cold at me for years and I just… I don’t know if I can do this with you."

"Cas, I know I’ve been awful and a flake but I care about you. I-I…" And Castiel knows what he means to say. To be honest, he’s never heard Dean say the words before, not even to Sam.

He stepped away from the door and held out his hand. “I’m willing to stay with you Dean.” Castiel said quietly and Dean’s shoulders sag in relief. He grabs Castiel’s hand and pulls him until they are chest to chest.

He buries his nose in the juncture of Castiel’s neck. “God Cas, please don’t do that to me again.” Cas can’t help but let out a little laugh.

"I’m going to go ahead and say that you brought this on yourself-" he can’t finish his sentence because Dean is kissing him and it’s exactly like he imagined kissing Dean would be like. It’s all hunger and desperation, their hands pawing all over one another in an attempt to grab onto more of each other.  

Castiel expects nothing less. Dean’s a man of action after all. His hands grip Castiel's waist tightly, fingers digging into the flesh. Castiel shutters against him, his breath catching as he feels Dean’s tongue graze his lower lip. His mouth slips open and suddenly. He’s lost in a sea of sensation and when he was surfaces he’s pressed up against the kitchen counter, Dean in between his legs and he has no idea how he got there. Dean pulls away, his breath coming in pants. His lips are red well, redder than usual and his eyes glazed with lust.

He rests his forehead against Castiel’s. “Guess that stupid sweater came in handy after all.” Dean chuckles dryly.

Castiel lets out a laugh. “I can’t believe you’d bring up the sweater at a time like this.”

Dean presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. He loves it when Cas smiles. He wants to make Cas smile all the time. “You need to call him and cancel.”

“Oh but that’d be so rude. He  _did_  ask me first.” Castiel teases.

“Yeah well, you’re going to be busy for the rest of the day anyway. And tomorrow. And they day after that.” Dean chuckles.

“But Dean, it’s  _Christmas_.”

“Damn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at monroesherlock.tumblr.com!


End file.
